bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Izanagi
Although he hasn't been revealed too much yet, he seems to know Orochi Yasushi, Gin Kusari and the others. Appearance Jun is a slim man of average height. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with a jolly roger, sort of skeleton out on the front of his chest. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms, as well as a pair of small earrings on both ears. Jun wears a pair of jeans with odd markings, with a leopard pattern semblance, on both the knee and ankle areas. On his left hand in particular are the letters D, E, A, T and H tattooed each on the back of his fingers. For his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both of his eyes and his mouth is constantly seen in a smile. He also appears to sport black hair, a majority of which had been obscured, save for the equally-dark sideburns on the sides of his face, by the northern style hat that Jun wears. Personality Jun is a calm, collected and sometimes polite character to his superiors. He is also very laidback. When facing someone that he thinks is inferior to him he acts in a rude manner, although for unknown reasons he always has a smile on his face, which makes people think he is rather suspicious. Also when fighting a battle he always sits down on whatever he can and let's his juniors fight for him. he enjoys making rivals that he sees have potential. Plot Finally, a broken despair and a calm joy New powers, and new faces Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power He has a large amount of spiritual power, being able to fight two captain level opponents without using a bankai. Master Swordsmanship Secialist He fights, using swordsmanship with his huge sword easily. Hecan push Kasumi back while she is using her sealed form with ease, using surprisingly fast strikes, despite the sword's big size. He has shown to block easily as well. Flash step expert Despite his attitude in and out of battle, he excels in the practice of flash steps, easily dodging Kasumi's and Akemi's attacks, and getting close to them quickly. Zanpakutou Maho:(lit:magic)His Zanpakutou's name is revealed to be maho, it takes the form of a large nodachi, with a scabbard decorated from crosses from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oblong shaped hand guard, coated with short white fur and a small piece of red rope tied at the base of it's hilt. He usually carries it on his shoulder due to it's size, or he gives it to his teammates to carry. Shikai: His shikai is released by the command, "Manipulate.". When released, his sword remains the same but, a whole hundred metres around him, gets isolated in a blue space. Shikai Special Ability: His Shikai's special ability is to control the opponents senses of touch, feel and sight. But there are two flaws in his techniques, one he must target one person at a time, two the controlling doesn't affect objects not attached to the victim's body.(such as Kasumi's wires.) Kongo-Shitsu(lit:mixing room): This technique makes the isolated space go haywire, making the opponents levitate and spin around. The true purpose behind this technique wasn't revealed as Kasumi prevented it. Bankai: not yet achieved